Weekly Home
Welcome to the EFFL Wiki! Welcome to the EFFL's new wiki page. I gave up on the blog idea. Let's see how this one goes. The EFFL will use this page to post league information. Come back often. Information relating to general league business will be posted here. I am just figuring this thing out so expect changes early and often. I am open to ideas on how to organize this site. (Updated 5/29/15) We are playing Audreys this week. The Game of the Week (GOW) is Low Putts. Count your putts during your round and record them on your scorecard. Low total wins. Separate winners for men and women. The pin shot hole this week is hole 3. The winner need not be on the green but anything on the green beats anything off. Separate winners for men and women. First group out - remember one set of markers! If the first group is all men or all women, please leave the other marker at the tee, not at the green. Matches began last week. Scroll down to see this week's matches. At this time, I do not have the current schedule. I hope to get to posting it later. For the newbies, matches are one-on-one, low net (actual score minus handicap) wins. Winner gets 3 points, loser 0. Ties earn 1.5 points per player. You also earn one point just for playing. Points accumulate. At the end of the year, the points leaders for men and women earn cash prizes and are eligible to win the coveted FedUp Cup which gets you more cash. Phuoc is organizing his dog fight game again this year. If you are interested, contact Phuoc. We had another polar vortex pass through last week but we still had a good turn out. And, due to another outing, we got switched from St. Andrews to Heatherstone. This being a new site, I need to figure out how to get the extra pages (Dog Fight, Scramble, etc.) going. I was able to get the text from the old web site but not the pictures so if you want to post your old pictures, let me know. Here is some stuff saved from the old site with some improvements: This is just a reminder that the EFFL plays by the USGA rules for the most part. There are no mulligans. Only one ball is in play. You may roll the ball to improve your lie. Don't forget to count your lost golf balls, and mark birdies on your card. If you have any outings coming up that you are participating in and other think EFFL members might be interested in, let me know. I will update the Outings with information about them. Still Missing: If you use a Cleveland sand wedge, can you check it? At the beginning of a few seasons ago, I had a 55 degree wedge which I have had for years. On Memorial Day weekend of that year, I was surprised to find a 56 degree wedge in my bag. I have tried to check with everyone I have golfed with to see if the wedges somehow got switched. So far, my wedge has not turned up. Don't forget the stroke limits - 9 on par 3s, 10 on par 4s, 12 on par 5s. When you reach the limit, pick up your ball and move on to the next hole. If we have some sort of putting game going on that week, count a minimum of two putts in your scorecard. Don't forget to track your lost golf balls on your scorecard. Usually a dot on the scorecard on the hole where you lost the ball works. Attention: When we do play, remember to properly mark your name on your scorecard so that we know who played. Usually a first name and initial of the last name are sufficient. Please make it legible. Also write down the date of play. That helps, too. I still think we need a National Be Kind To Your Golf League Secretary Day since she has to gather up the scorecards and enter all of the data into our spreadsheet. This idea has not picked up any momentum at all since I first posted it so it looks like it may not happen (this year, at least). Let's make it happen this year. Or next year. Concerning make up rounds. What do you do with the scorecard? You can get it Karen F or Joe (that is, me). Karen F is somewhere in the Aerospace Park area at MS VPL-3. I am at MS 86-11. My office is room 116 in building 86. Drop off is preferred over mail. You can also scan the card and send us a pdf of the card. One other thing about make up rounds. You have up to one week after play to get in a make up. You can also play as much in advance as you care to. However, if you play a make up round, you are not eligible for the pin shot contest or the GOW. Teeing off before our scheduled time on Wednesday is considered playing during our regular tee time. Make ups must be played on the nine we played that week at Emerald Woods (no playing at another course!). The risk with playing your round in advance is that we may end up playing a different nine at the last minute. There have been instances in the past where weather conditions forced us to play a different nine than scheduled. If you know how to set up RSS feeds so that updates to this page can be emailed to you, let me know and I will add the instructions. PLEASE READ!!! Pace of play tips will remain here to keep these things fresh in your mind. PLEASE READ!!! 1. MOST IMPORTANT: If the tee on the next hole is open and you are the first or second (in the case of a foursome) person in your group to hole out, go to the next tee and prepare to tee off. Don't wait for your entire group to putt out. 2. When you get to the green, place your bag along the green in the direction of the next tee. If you a have a chip, place your bag and grab your chipping club and putter. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR BAG IN FRONT OF THE GREEN WHILE PUTTING! (except for hole 12 on St. Andrews because the bridge is out) 3. If someone in your group needs to search for their ball, play your shot before helping that person search. It is not rude to do this. They may even find it while you are hitting. And limit the time to search for a ball to 5 minutes (per the rules of golf). 4. Appoint an Enforcer in your group to remember these tips and remind everyone to follow them during the round. And appoint a deputy to help that person. And appoint another as an alternate. If you are in a foursome, then appoint a Second-in-command. 5. Remember the stroke limits: 9 on a par 3, 10 on a par 4, 12 on a par 5. When you reach the limit, pick up your ball and move on to the next hole. 6. As often as possible, go to your ball and get ready to play. There is no need to go to the ball of each member of your group and watch them hit. 7. Play ready golf. Hit when you are ready and it is safe to do so. 8. After you hit, start planning your next shot - how far, what club. Don't wait until you are standing over your ball to do this. Heck, you can even pull the club out of your bag while you are walking. 9. If you are having a conversation with another person and it is your turn to hit, stop talking, hit the ball, then pick up the conversation again. 10. After finishing a hole, go to the next tee then put your putter and any other clubs in the bag then mark scores from the last hole. 11. If your group is playing slow and holding up a group behind you, let the group behind you play through (the Common Courtesy rule). 12. Here is the USGA's "While We're Young" link: While we are young (I need to add the link) EFFL rain policy: Play will not be canceled in advance due to weather. If you show up at the course with the intent to play and we get rained out, you will earn an appearance point. Here are the latest handicap: This week's schedule: Last week's results: To read this, the name on the left matches up with the number on the left. For example, Tom A had a net 38, Bob H had a net 35. I speculate that the reason the turnout was low last week is that the weather was poor. Just speculating. And somehow Charles managed to shoot a blistering 29 net. Great round, Charles! This year's course schedule (the dates may be off; I filled this in without a calendar): May 6 - Heatherstone - Pin Shot: hole 11 - GOW: Long Drive Hole 1 May 13 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 6 - GOW: Closest in 2 on #5 May 20 - St. Andrews - Matches start - Pin Shot: hole 15 - GOW: Par 4 poker. May 27 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 3 - GOW: Low putts June 3 - Heatherstone - 1st half tournament starts - Pin Shot: hole 13 - GOW: 2 person low net June 10 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 9 - GOW: Most penalty strokes June 17 - St. Andrews - Pin Shot: hole 18 - GOW: Long drive hole 16 June 24 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 7 - GOW: Blind furlough July 1 - Heatherstone - 1st tournament ends - Pin Shot: hole 11 - GOW: Low net. July 8 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 6 - GOW: Scramble/Picnic July 15 - St. Andrews - Pin Shot: hole 15 - GOW: Closest in 3 on #14 July 22 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 3 - GOW: 2 person alternate holes, low net July 29 - Heatherstone - Pin Shot: hole 13 - GOW: Net par 4 poker August 5 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 9 - GOW: 2 person worst ball August 12 - St. Andrews - 2nd half tournament begine - Pin Shot: hole 18 - GOW: Low putts August 19 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 7 - GOW: Baccarat August 26 - Heatherstone - Pin Shot: hole 11 - GOW:Low net September 2 - Pine Valley - Pin Shot: hole 6 - GOW: Closest in 3 on hole 8 September 9 - St. Andrews - 2nd tournament ends - Pin Shot: hole 15 - GOW: Par 4 poker September 16 - Audreys - Pin Shot: hole 3 - GOW: Scramble/Picnic, Long putt made last hole ' ' How to figure your net score on each hole: It is simple. Really. First thing to do is look up your handicap. It is next to your name on the big spreadsheet. The next thing is to figure how many strokes to deduct from your score on each hole. This number is based on your handicap and the hole's handicap rating. The numbers are either 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15, 17 or 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18. Now let's say you have a 6 handicap. You would get one stroke subtracted from your score on the lowest 6 handicap holes. So, if the holes are ranked using odd numbers, you would get one stroke on the holes ranked 1, 3, 5, 7, 9 and 11. You would get zero on 13, 15, and 17. If your handicap is greater than 9 and less than 19, you would get 2 strokes on some holes and one stroke on the rest. So, if your handicap is 13 for instance, you would get 2 strokes on holes 1, 3, 5, and 7 and 1 stroke on 9, 11, 13, 15, and 17. To make sure you did it right, your net score for the round should equal the total of adding up your net score on each hole. Note that the handicap rankings differ for white and red tees. You can refer to Handicap Strokes.pdf (below) to help you figure out how many stroked you get per hole. Vice President's report: No report. Deputy Vice President's report: No report. Treasurer's report: ' '''No report. '''Secretary's report:' No report. Official Scorecard Tearer Report: No report. John Z's Weather Report: I will add this when I figure how to along with any other weather widgets. Nothing like information overload. Beloved Historian's report: He needs a page. Beloved Auditor's report: I don't have time to review the spreadsheet. Beloved Deputy Auditor's report: No findings this week. So far. Beloved Barrister's report: No report. Club Photographer's report: No report. Looks like no camera, either. Ombudsman's report: No report. Webmaster's report: Sign up for this site: Let's get some chatter going! First Lady's report: The foot is doing fine. Expect to play golf soon. Golf tips form Colin: No report. Schedule: Current results: This year's roster: All-time Roster: By-laws and constitution: